


For old time's sake

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [18]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Humanformers, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome needs a favour.
Relationships: background Chromedome/Rewind
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	For old time's sake

"Hey," Chromedome started, grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger by the door, "I'm running to the store for more orange juice. Do you want anything while I'm there?"

Rewind glanced away from his work computer and paused a moment in thought before he spoke. "Would you grab me a bag of one those Reese's Cups, the fat ones they do for holidays? I think they're little pumpkins for Halloween."

"Ooh, love those things," Chromedome commented, "I'll grab two."

"Thanks, Domey!" Rewind waved, turning back to his work as Chromedome shut the front door behind him and headed to his car. 

The drive was short and when he pulled into a parking spot he turned off his car, put his keys in his pocket, and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms across the steering wheel and contemplating. Almost a full minute passed before he pulled out his phone and opened his contacts, staring at a number listed as DON'T ANSWER for nearly as long before he rolled his eyes, cursed, and hit call.

"Tumbles!" a gruff voice answered immediately.

"This was a mistake," Chromedome said with a grimace.

"No, no, don't hang up! Chromedome, Chromedome, right, I remember."

"I know you remember, Prowl, you could at least pretend you care."

"Of course I care! So- what's the occasion? Haven't heard from you since you blocked me on Facebook."

Chromedome hesitated, before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need a favour."

"Oooh, what a surprise, you come crawling back as soon as you need something. I see how it is."

"Let me rephrase. I _want_ a favour. I can still hang up."

"Nah, it's cool, I get it. Can't help yourself. What can I do for you, anyway?"

"...I wanted to know if you could find out about someone for me," Chromedome said, quietly, as if he might be overheard even here, miles from home and alone in his car, "A missing person."

"Ooh, Tumtum, you're asking me to compromise my job? That's a tall order."

Chromedome took a deep breath and ignored the nickname. "I'm not asking you to compromise anything, I just want you to see if you can- look into it and tell me just, like, yes or no, if I should be suspicious that the police are holding something really big back. Like if- if _you_ can pull his file and tell me if you think they might actually… find him, or his body, or something. That's what I need."

"Hm. Maybe. Is it a missing persons case down here in Rodion?" 

"No, Iacon."

"Hm. I mean, I can put in a request to look at the casefile, I guess. No promises, though."

"I didn't expect anything more," Chromedome responded.

"Alright, what's his name?"

"Dominus Ambus," Chromedome told him, "He might have gone over a bridge outside the city by the mountain range."

"Alright," Prowl responded, the sounds of scribbling below his voice, "That all?"

"Just let me know if you find anything."

"So I'm allowed to call you now?"

Chromedome was silent, debating. Prowl seemed to think he was leaning toward no because he spoke again.

"Or you could just unblock me on Facebook and I can shoot you a message if I get anything."

Chromedome grimaced again. "Fine. You can call me. _If_ you get something." 

"I'd call that fair. Maybe if I get something real juicy, you'll let me know when you're in town again? Thanksgiving is coming up."

"Uh, yeah, I don't think I'm coming back this year," Chromedome groaned, "My folks cut me off."

Prowl whistled. "I warned you."

"Can you not rub it in? You pull this shit and then you wonder why I don't answer your calls anymore."

"Come on, I tell it to you straight when no one else will, don't I?" Prowl sighed, and his voice softened. "Alright. Sorry about that. Seriously. I always told you they were a pair of cucks."

"You did," Chromedome mumbled, "We aren't getting back together, Prowl. I'm asking a favour because I need your help, and maybe, just maybe, if you're nice to me for once, maybe we can be friends again afterward."

"If you say so," Prowl said, voice returning to that infuriatingly prideful sneer he always spoke in, like he was better than anyone who might be listening. "Anyway, I'll let you know what happens. Keep your nose clean, Tumbler."

"It's _Chromedome,_ Prowl," Chromedome said, before he hung up and thunked his head back against the seat with a groan. 

After a minute, Chromedome sighed and pushed the door open to get what he'd come for.


End file.
